PAST
by Yanz Namiyukimi-chan
Summary: Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Untuk beberapa orang, mereka memilih untuk meninggalkan waktu yang telah berlalu dan melupakannya—termasuk Naruto. Namun bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Orang yang lebih senang hidup dengan kenangan masa lalunya./SasuNaru, GaaNaru, SasuSaku/OOC, OC, AU, BL, MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru, SasuSaku.**

**Genre : Drama/Angst/Family.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, typo(s), Boy Love, MPREG.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**PAST © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

15 tahun telah berlalu. Kini ia telah menemukan keluarga kecilnya sendiri. Hidup bahagia bersama kedua buah hatinya dan suaminya tercinta. Namun bagaimana jika masa lalu dari kenangan pahit yang ia miliki datang menghampirinya? Mencoba mengusik kehidupannya yang baru.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Di mana angin berhembus sejuk menyegarkan paru-paru. Matahari yang baru saja terbit sedikit memberi kehangatan pada kulit. Burung-burung juga berkicau dengan riang menandakan bahwa hari ini pun adalah hari yang bagus untuk memulai kehidupan mereka. Siap menyibukkan diri dan menantang hari?

Ya, mungkin…

Begitu juga dengan salah satu keluarga yang satu ini. Di dalam sebuah rumah yang cukup luas namun memberi kesan sederhana layaknya bangunan rakyat biasa, keluarga ini juga tampak sibuk dengan aktivitas pagi mereka.

"Mama~ kaos kakiku ada di mana?!"

"Naruto tolong pasangkan dasiku!"

"Mana sarapanku, _Kaasan_?!"

Pria berambut pirang itu begitu pusing mendengar seruan-seruan itu. Begitu memenuhi kepalanya hingga terus berputar hingga kepalanya terasa ingin pecah karena saking frustasinya. Entah itu suaminya atau anaknya, tidak ada sama sekali yang membantu meringankan bebannya barang sedikit pun. Waktu yang terus mendesak membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan bertindak dengan tenang. Sehingga ia benar-benar tidak bisa fokus dan menyelesaikan kegiatannya satu per satu.

Dan beginilah dimulainya kegiatan dari seorang Sabaku no Naruto yang mengurus kedua anaknya dan suaminya tercinta. Lengkap dengan celemek dan spatula yang ada di tangannya.

Ya, ampun! Ini gara-gara ia bangun kesiangan dan semuanya jadi kacau-balau begini!

"Mama~"

Seorang anak perempuan berambut merah dengan rambut pendeknya dikuncir dua, mencoba memanggil sang ibu. Memohon bantuan untuk menemukan kaos kakinya yang sekarang entah ada di mana. Bocah yang kira-kira berumur lima tahun itu mulai kembali merengek. Inilah si bungsu dari keluarga kecil ini, Sabaku no Kyuubi!

"Kyuubi! Coba cari sekali lagi! Bukankah Mama sering bilang, jangan menaruh apa pun sembarangan! Harus pada tempatnya agar kau tidak repot mencarinya!" omelnya pada si bungsu. Anaknya yang satunya ini memang sedikit susah diatur.

Lalu selang beberapa detik kemudian muncullah sosok dewasa berambut merah. Tampilannya sedikit acak-acakkan. Kemeja putihnya belum masuk dengan rapi ke dalam celana hitam formalnya. Dan dasi berwarna merah itu masih menggantung di balik kerahnya—belumlah disimpul.

"Naru—"

"Tunggulah sebentar Gaara! Apa kau tidak lihat jika aku sedang sibuk? Nanti aku pasti pasangkan dasi untukmu!"

Pria berambut merah itu langsung patuh. Ia tahu jika sosok yang ia anggap sebagai istrinya itu sedang sibuk dan ia tidak bisa membantu sama sekali. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa pun tentang mengurus rumah tangga layaknya Naruto—sang istri. Ia hanya orang yang menjadi salah satu yang menambah beban Naruto di pagi ini. Sosok suami yang butuh bantuan istrinya karena ia tidak bisa memasang dasinya sendiri, Sabaku no Gaara!

"Renji! Jika jau ingin sarapanmu, duduklah di kursimu!" perintah Naruto pada anak pertamanya. Memotong secara langsung sehingga si sulung ini kembali menutup mulutnya.

Bocah laki-laki yang baru saja memasuki bangku SMP itu turun dari meja—asal mula tempatnya ia duduk—dan beralih menduduki kursi meja makan yang ada seperti yang diperintahkan oleh ibunya. Sejak tadi ia hanya menikmati kesibukan ibunya yang ada di depan matanya. Duduk diam sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik ibunya yang melakukan ini-itu. Dan tak lupa ikut menimpali seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya dan adik perempuannya—menambah kesibukan Naruto.

Tidak seperti Gaara atau pun Kyuubi, bocah yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam yang satu ini. Rambutnya yang sedikit jabrik ia ikat sehingga terdapat buntut kecil di balik tengkuknya. Sabaku no Renji! Si sulung yang satu ini tampak sudah siap dengan semua yang dibutuhkannya. Hanya tinggal menunggu sarapan buatan ibunya. Tampaknya si sulung ini adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang tidak pusing dengan paginya hari ini.

Naruto menghela napas. Benar-benar pagi yang melelahkan. Bangun kesiangan dan secara tidak langsung ia harus menyiapkan kebutuhan suami dan anak-anaknya dengan tergesa-gesa. Semua terasa kacau balau. Melakukan sesuatu dengan terburu-buru memang tak selalu memuaskan hati. Hati tak puas tenaga terkuras. Seperti melakukan sebuah pekerjaan yang sia-sia.

Itu yang dirasakan Naruto.

Walaupun yang dilakukannya hanya mengurus suami dan kedua anaknya, tetap saja apa yang dilakukannya harus dikerjakan dengan baik—itu hanya sudut pandang yang Naruto pikirkan.

Kini tinggal mengatasi masalah yang dihadapi oleh suaminya. Dari awal bertemu, si Tuan Sabaku ini memang tidak pernah bisa mengikat dasi dengan benar. Makanya bukan sesuatu hal yang luar biasa jika setiap pagi kepala keluarga Sabaku ini selalu meminta bantuan sang istri untuk mengikatkan dasinya.

Dengan cekatan, Naruto menyimpulkan dasi di leher suaminya. Tinggal satu tarikan dan… selesai! Kini dasi merah itu tergantung cantik di leher Gaara.

"Cepat pergi sana! Kalian sudah benar-benar terlambat!" Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh Gaara. Mereka sudah tertahan cukup lama karena persiapan yang biasa mereka lakukan di pagi hari.

Dan sekarang di luar sana kedua anak mereka sudah tidak sabar menunggu.

**TIN! TIN! TIN!**

"Papaaa! Ayo cepat!"

**TIN! TIN! TIN!**

"Jangan mainkan klaksonnya, Kyuu! Berisik!"

**TIN! TIN! TIN!**

"Papaaa~"

TIN! TIN! TIN!

"Lihat, anak-anak sudah menunggu!" seru Naruto.

Gaara membalikkan badannya, bersiap untuk pergi. "Ya, kami pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan," pesan Naruto pada suaminya. Namun belumlah sampai melewati pintu depan rumahnya tubuh Gaara membeku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu!" jawab Gaara dengan wajah serius. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan sesuatu yang penting seperti itu! Biasanya ia tidak pernah melupakannya!

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Ya, ampun kenapa harus disaat-saat seperti ini harus ada saja yang terlupakan?

Naruto menatap Gaara dengan penasaran. "Apa?! Katakan padaku apa yang kau lupakan? Biar aku yang mencarinya!"

Gaara terdiam.

"Gaara!" seru Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Mana ciuman pagiku?"

**BLETAK!**

Sukses saja Gaara mendapat sentuhan manis di kepalanya. Bahkan ini lebih hanya sekedar ciuman di pagi hari yang ia tagih.

"_Bye bye_ Mama~"

Naruto tersenyum manis pada putrinya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mengabaikan wajah suaminya yang masam _plus_ dengan benjolan di kepalanya duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Baik-baiklah kalian di sekolah!" pesan Naruto pada kedua anaknya. "Kyuubi nanti Mama yang akan menjemputmu. Jadi tunggu sampai Mama datang!"

"Oke~"

Perlahan mobil itu bergerak dan lama-lama hilang dari penglihatan Naruto.

Ah… kini sebagian tugasnya sudah selesai. Dan sekarang ia bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang lain. Dan kali ini tidak perlu tergesa-gesa seperti tadi.

Lain kali ini tidak boleh bangun kesiangan! Hanya karena itu, semuanya jadi repot!

.

* * *

.

Jarum masih berputar dengan konstan. Berputar dengan teratur. Namun berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh pria yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya ini. Ia melirik cemas pada jam yang terpajang di atas meja kantornya. Ia merasa waktu bergerak cepat namun kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya masih menumpuk perlu ia urusi. Ia merasa dikejar-kejar waktu padahal waktu tidak pernah menambah kecepatannya sedikit pun.

Ia melirik jam itu lagi. Tanpa terasa sekarang sudah hampir pukul satu siang. Ah… sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang dan ia bisa menggunakan waktunya untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak. Tahu hal itu, pria berambut merah itu tetap tidak menunjukan binar semangat sedikit pun. Wajahnya masih muram.

Bagaimana ia bisa merasa semangat, jika ia ingat bahwa orang yang di rumahnya yang biasanya membuatkannya makan siang dan dengan senang mengantarkan makanan siangnya ke tempat kerjanya itu sedang marah.

Sabaku no Gaara mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, frustasi. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahnya. Namun bagaimana bisa ia seperti itu jika kerjaannya masih menumpuk di atas mejanya. Gaara menghela napas, ia rindu Naruto, suaminya alias orang yang berperan sebagai istrinya.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk!"

Pintu itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita _plus_ dengan map yang ada dalam genggamannya. Mau tidak mau Gaara mendengus kesal. Bagaimana pekerjaannya cepat selesai jika kertas-kertas itu terus berdatangan?

"Ini dokumen tentang proyek kemarin, Pak."

Gaara bersandar pada kursinya sambil membuka tiap lembar isi dokumen itu dan memperhatikan setiap detailnya.

"Ohya, Pak. Ada sebuah pesta _launching_ sebuah hotel baru dari Yamanaka Corp dan Anda diundang. Apakah Anda ingin datang?"

Gaara mengalihkan sedikit perhatiannya.

"_Launching_ hotel dari Yamanaka Corp?" Gaara melempar map itu ke atas mejanya. "Um… akan kupikirkan nanti."

Shion, wanita yang juga berlaku sebagai sekertaris Gaara pun mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi mereka butuh konfirmasi jika Anda ingin datang."

Shion tersenyum manis, "Dan ada seseorang yang ingin menemui Anda sekarang."

Gaara mengernyit dan Shion hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Gaara…"

Suara lain menyergap ruangannya. Gaara menatap sedikit tidak percaya pada sosok yang menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu. Menampilkan wajah bersemangat yang tidak asing sama sekali untuknya.

Ia kira Naruto masih marah karena kejadian tadi pagi dan tidak akan pernah datang ke kantornya hari ini.

.

* * *

.

Dengan perlahan ia memakan makanan siangnya. Masakan yang buat Naruto memang lezat itu yang membuatnya jarang memilih makanan di luar.

"Naruto," panggil Gaara.

"Um…"

"Saat kau pulang nanti kau bersiap-siaplah. Gunakan pakaian yang bagus dan pastikan Kyuubi dan Renji ikut bersiap-siap."

Naruto memandang Gaara bingung. "Memangnya ada apa? Apa kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Ya… kita akan datang menghadiri _launching_ sebuah hotel. Aku ingin kau, Renji dan Kyuubi ikut bersama denganku."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Naruto ragu. "Kita sebelumnya belum pernah tampil di depan publik. Apa tidak akan apa-apa?"

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Semua sudah tahu hubungan kita. Kenapa masih harus di tutup-tutupi?" jawab Gaara.

Naruto bergerak gelisah. Ia tahu akan hal itu. Semua tahu tentang hubungan yang terikat di antara mereka. Bahkan saat pesta pernikahan yang mereka selenggarakan tidak terkesan tertutup. Tapi tetap saja hal ini bukan hal yang biasa. Pandangan setiap orang tentu saja berbeda.

"Tapi—"

"Karena hubungan kita tidak normal? Karena aku menikahi seorang lelaki?" sela Gaara memotong ucapan Naruto. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh kekasihnya yang berhasil ia nikahi.

Gaara menatap penuh arti. "Naruto kita sudah menikah hampir 12 tahun. Apa kau mau seperti ini terus?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja tidak! Ia juga ingin dipandang sebagai keluarga normal seperti yang lainnya. Tapi apa bisa?

Gaara menyisikan anak rambut pirang itu ke belakang telinganya. "Aku juga tidak mau. Aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku juga bahagia."

"Gaara…"

"Aku mencintaimu," bibirnya bermain di telinga Naruto, berbisik lembut. "Aku mencintai Kyuubi dan juga Renji. Kalian adalah orang yang membawakan kebahagian dalam hidupku."

Naruto mendekap tubuh suaminya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa. Menenggelamkan setengah bagian wajahnya di bahu itu. Perasaan bahagia membuncah dalam rongga dadanya. Ia merasa begitu senang mendengar tutur kata si rambut merah itu.

Jujur, sebenarnya selama ini Gaara selalu bersikap biasa saja. Memandang berbagai hal bahwa itu adalah hal yang wajar. Seperti saat Gaara menggandeng tangannya di depan publik. Ia tidak merasa malu atau cemas.

Malah sebaliknya.

Ia yang selalu merasa cemas akan tanggapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Begitu juga saat hari pernikahan mereka. Jika diingat-ingat memang konyol dan betapa pengecut dirinya. Ia hampir saja melarikan diri dari hari penting dalam hidupnya. Mungkin hari pernikahan untuk kebanyakan orang adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu. Mengikat tali suci di depan Tuhan dengan janji setia. Bukan… bukan berarti Naruto tidak mencintai Gaara saat itu hingga ia ingin melarikan diri. Tapi memang pada dasarnya mereka berbeda. Mereka adalah pasangan yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Ia adalah laki-laki.

Dan Gaara juga adalah seorang laki-laki.

Apa ini bisa disebut hal biasa? Sebuah hal yang normal?

Tidak…

Tentu saja tidak. Walau di negara mereka tidak melarang sebuah pernikahan seperti mereka tapi masih banyak orang yang menganggap bahwa hal ini dengan sebelah mata. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Gaara bisa tahan dengan gunjingan di belakang mereka.

"Akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan, kau jadi sering memakai jepit rambut," seru Gaara sambil memainkan helaian rambut pirang itu.

Naruto menepis tangannya. "Memangnya kenapa?" serunya dengan tampang judes.

"Seperti perempuan saja…" cibir Gaara mengejek Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah. "Ini gara-gara Kyuubi! Jika saja bukan karena dia aku tidak akan mau berpenampilan seperti ini!"

Gaara terkekeh geli. Ia tahu itu. Putra bungsu mereka memang masih polos. Wajar saja di usianya yang sekarang, Kyuubi memiliki rasa penasaran tinggi. Dan tentu saja objek kali ini yang mendapat kepolosan Kyuubi adalah sosok ibunya sendiri.

Tak jarang anak bungsungnya itu mengajukan kata 'kenapa' pada ibunya. Ya… seperti—

"_Mama` kenapa ibu teman-temanku selalu mempunyai rambut panjang? Kenapa Mama tidak?"_

Atau…

"_Mama kenapa ibu teman-temanku itu punya sesuatu yang menonjol di dada mereka?"_

Emm… dan seperti ini.

"_Mama` kenapa mereka selalu mengira jika Mama itu adalah Papanya Kyuu?"_

Dan juga…

"_Mama` kenapa tidak pernah memakai jepit rambut? Ibu teman-temanku selalu pakai loh… Mereka cantik deh! Coba Mama juga pakai deh! Pasti Mama juga makin cantik!"_

Hahaha… Gaara tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana pertanyaan polos Kyuubi pada Naruto. Pertanyaan dan pemikiran polos Kyuubi sering membuat Naruto tak berkutik sekaligus bingung memberikan jawaban yang pas untuk anak bungsunya.

Dan juga yang membuat Gaara tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum adalah saat Kyuubi memaksa Naruto untuk memakai jepit rambut. Bahkan Kyuubi begitu bersikukuh ingin memasangkan pernik wanita itu di rambut pirang ibunya.

Gaara mendekati Naruto dan berbisik di telinganya, "Walau begitu kau tetap terlihat _kakkoi_ sayang…"

"Diam!"

Dan betapa terlihat manisnya si pirang itu jika sudah bersemu merah padam karena malu.

.

* * *

.

"Mama~" Kyuubi merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil berlari ke arah ibunya. "Kau terlambat! Semua teman-temanku sudah pulang!"

Naruto membalas dekapan Kyuubi. "_Gomen ne_… Mama tadi harus ke kantor Papa dulu. Jadi Mama terlambat datang menjemputmu."

Kyuubi melepas pelukannya. "Buh! Selalu saja begitu! Lagian kenapa Papa selalu pengen ketemu sama Mama terus sih?!"

Naruto terkekeh melihat Kyuubi yang cemberut. "Tanyakan saja pada Papamu! Kenapa dia selalu kangen pada Mama," ucap Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan mungil putrinya. Dan perlahan mereka mulai meninggalkan tempat sekolah Kyuubi.

Berbohong. Naruto tahu tak seharusnya ia membohongi Kyuubi. Tapi karena Naruto memilih ego-nya, ia menjadi lebih membohongi putrinya daripada bertemu pandangan ganjil setiap pasang mata yang tertuju padanya saat Kyuubi memanggilnya 'Mama'—ketika ia menjemput Kyuubi. Tidak ada yang salah dengan panggilan itu. Ia memang orang yang menjadi sosok ibu dalam keluarganya. Tapi pada kenyataannya hal ini memang terlalu aneh karena bagaimanapun seorang laki-laki tidak mungkin dipanggil 'Mama'.

Jadi Naruto lebih memilih menghindar. Memang ini terkesan pengecut. Tapi ia merasa perasaannya lebih baik jika seperti ini.

.

* * *

.

"Mama~ Kenapa Renji-_nii_ belum pulang juga?"

Kyuubi cemberut. Kakinya terayun naik turun di udara. Ia mulai bosan duduk dan menunggu Kakaknya pulang. Memang pergi ke mana sih, Renji-_nii_? Kenapa sudah sore belum juga pulang?

Naruto melirik cemas jam dinding yang ada di ruang tamunya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu kepulangan anak sulungnya. Ia terus mencoba menghubungi Renji namun telponnya tak kunjung diangkat. Ia juga meninggalkan pesan lewat ponselnya.

Naruto merasa cemas.

Tak biasanya Renji seperti ini, mengabaikan panggilan darinya. Aduh… apalagi mereka akan pergi ke tempat _launching_ sebuah hotel bersama Gaara dan berharap kedua anaknya bisa ikut.

**TIN! TIN! TIN!**

"PAPA~"

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara klakson mobil dari luar rumahnya. Gaara sudah datang menjemput mereka. Tapi bagaimana ini? Renji belum pulang juga!

"Mana Renji?" tanya Gaara tidak melihat anak sulungnya.

"Renji-_nii_ belum pulang!"

Jelas saja Gaara menatap bingung putri yang ada dalam gendongannya itu. Ia menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan.

"Iya… dia belum pulang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya pulang terlambat," ucap Naruto dengan nada cemas.

Gaara menghela napas, "Ya, sudahlah jika dia tidak bisa ikut. Kau sudah memberitahunya jika kita akan pergi?" Gaara mendekati mobilnya yang sudah terpakir manis di depan gerbang rumah mereka.

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk. "Aku sudah memberitahunya lewat pesan."

"Baguslah. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa menyusul kita nanti," Gaara duduk di kursi kemudi dan menyerahkan anak bungsunya pada Naruto.

"Ya…"

.

* * *

.

Ruangan mewah dan luas itu kini penuh oleh para undangannya. Saling berbincang sambil ditemani gelas anggur yang nikmat. Semua orang yang ada di sana tampak bukan orang biasa-biasa saja. Setelan jas dan gaun mahal menyelimuti tubuh mereka masing-masing. Naruto benar-benar merasa canggung berada di sekeliling mereka.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda," Naruto membungkuk kaku saat Gaara memperkenalkannya pada salah satu rekan bisnisnya.

"Jangan canggung seperti itu. Santai saja~" wanita itu terkekeh geli. "Jadi ini err… istrimu itu?"

"Dia suami sekaligus istriku," jawab Gaara santai. Naruto bersemu merah. Ia merasa malu pada setiap orang yang merasa bingung akan posisinya. Sesuatu yang wajar namun selalu membuat Naruto _minder_.

"Oh… Gaara-_kun_ ini tidak adil! Kau tahu populasi wanita itu lebih banyak dibandingkan laki-laki. Tapi kenapa kau memilih salah satu dari mereka? Kau ingin membuat kaum kami tidak mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung. Benar-benar tidak enak perasaan. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud ucapan wanita di hadapannya ini.

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya. Wanita ini terlalu mendramatisir. "Masih banyak pria lajang di luar sana. Dan bisa bertambah populasinya setiap tahun. Kenapa aku tidak boleh mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka?"

Wanita itu mendengus, "Dasar tidak mau kalah!"

"Kalah tidak ada dalam kamusku, Yamanaka Ino!"

"Ya, ya, ya…" Ino memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Kata kalah memang tidak ada dalam daftar kamus hidupmu!"

"Hn."

"Aahhh… kenapa anak ini manis sekali!" Ino mencubit pipi Kyuubi dengan gemas.

"Maaf Nona. Anda harus mempersiapkan untuk _launching_ hotel ini," seorang pria berusia lanjut datang menghampiri Ino. Pria itu membungkuk hormat.

"Ah… baiklah," perhatian Ino kembali pada Gaara dan Naruto. "Kita bisa bicara lain kali Gaara-_kun_, Naruto-_kun_. _Bye_…"

Ino tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto memandang kepergian Ino. Wanita itu berjalan anggun di atas sepatu hak tingginya. Naruto tidak pernah bisa mengerti. Kenapa dari sekian wanita cantik yang ada di sekeliling suaminya, Gaara malah memilih menikahinya. Ia tidak pernah tahu jelas apa jawabnya.

Hanya satu alasan kuat itu, karena Gaara mencintainya.

"Mama~"

Naruto menatap ke bawah untuk melihat putrinya yang sedang cemberut itu.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Aku bosan! Aku Ingin pergi dari sini!"

Naruto menghela napas. Tempat seperti ini memang tidak cocok untuk Kyuubi. "Tapi acaranya belum dimulai. Kita tidak bisa pergi dari sini."

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin pergi sekarang juga!" Kyuubi melepas genggaman ibunya dan pergi menjauhi ibunya.

"Kyuubi!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Gaara. "Jika terjadi sesuatu cepat beritahu aku," seru Gaara. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengejar Kyuubi.

.

* * *

.

Jalanan itu ramai. Begitu padat hingga deretan mobil itu sulit bergerak, hanya bisa bergeser beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula.

"Macet," sosok wanita itu bergumam. Wanita berambut merah muda itu menatap cemas jalan di depannya. Tempat yang mereka tuju masihlah jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Sedangkan waktunya sudah tidak cukup lagi untuk duduk diam seperti ini.

Wanita itu melirik sosok di sampingnya. Sosok pria itu hanya diam menatap jenuh keadaan di luar sana dari balik kaca mobilnya. Warna kelam dari bola mata itu tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali. Hanya menatap hampa. Begitu juga dengan hatinya yang telah hampa untuk sekian tahun. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memiliki arti hidup yang ia jalani.

Sakura—sosok wanita berambut merah muda itu—memalingkan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya saling bergenggaman erat. Ia merasa gelisah.

"Sasuke-_kun_… apa kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu? Jalanan macet kita bisa terlambat," ucap Sakura pelan dan segan.

"Apa ada jalan lain bisa kita lewati?" seru Sasuke dingin. Ia sama sekali tidak menggerakkan kepalanya. Kepalanya masih terpaku di depan kaca mobil.

Seolah mengerti jika pertanyaan itu bukan diperuntukan untuk sang Nona maka sang supir yang menjawab.

"Sepertinya tidak ada Tuan. Di daerah ini hanya ada jalan satu jalur."

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Seolah ia berkata '_See_? Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa pun!'

Sakura meremas tangannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. "Bagaimana ini? Ayahmu tidak akan suka jika kita datang terlambat."

Namun Sasuke hanya terdiam. Bergeming sedikit pun tidak, membuat Sakura semakin merasa tidak enak hati. Tidak ada yang bisa mengurangi rasa gelisahnya sama sekali.

Bahkan suaminya sendiri…

.

* * *

.

Naruto terus mencari. Bola mata birunya berkeliaran mengamati sekelilingnya. Kyuubi—si bungsu—dengan mudah tertelan oleh keramaian yang ada di antara mereka.

Naruto berbalik, berniat mencari Kyuubi dari arah yang berbeda. Namun tanpa sengaja Naruto menyenggol salah satu tamu hingga tindakannya itu menumpahkan minumannya pada jas orang itu.

"_Gomen ne! Hontou ni gomenasai_!" Naruto membungkuk dalam. Ia benar-benar tidak sengaja. Ia tidak tahu ada orang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Heh! Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini."

Naruto tersentak mendengar nada sinis itu. Perlahan Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah orang itu. Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Fugaku Uchiha.

Kenapa orang ini bisa berada di sini?

Perasaan Naruto langsung kalut.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

Wkwkwkwk fic baru lagi~ *nari gaje #plak gak apa-apa kan bikin fic baru. Lagi membangun suasana hati nih biar rajin nulis fic moga aja fic lama juga ikut ketibanan terus Yan jadi punya niatan buat update cepet *malah udah telat banget yoy! #minta ditabok nih anak!

Hehehe… kesampaian deh sekarang bikin fic MPREG! Padahal dari dulu punya niatan pengen bikin tapi baru sekarang. Terus lagi-lagi tema-nya angst! Jadi jangan berharap kalau berakhir bahagia muahahhaha—hmph! *disumpel

Minta tanggapannya ya? Kalau yang dukung fic ini buat terus lanjut banyak pasti Yan juga semangat lanjutinnya *alah… XD

Buat chacternya apa ada yang masih bingung? Kalian bisa tanya langsung di kotak review, PM, FB, twitter juga boleh. Lewat HP? Juga boleh #plak XD

Jadi… Review? End or TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru, SasuSaku.**

**Genre : Drama/Angst/Family.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, typo(s), Boy Love, MPREG.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**PAST © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Untuk beberapa orang, mereka memilih untuk meninggalkan waktu yang telah berlalu dan melupakannya—termasuk Naruto. Namun bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Orang yang lebih senang hidup dengan kenangan masa lalunya.**

.

Chapter 2

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah terbesit untuk kembali bertemu dengan sosok Fugaku Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Saya juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Anda di sini," ucap Naruto berusaha setenang mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan pikirannya yang mulai kalut ketika berhadapan dengan sosok pria di hadapannya ini.

'Ba—bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini? Bukankah ia tetap berada di Konoha?' Naruto hanya mampu bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya. Tak sanggup menyerukannya ke dalam suara.

Sosok lanjut usia itu menatap tajam sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu. Lalu mendengus sambil membuang muka. Benar-benar ia tidak menyangka akan melihat tampang wajah di hadapannya itu di sini. Sosok yang ia kira benar-benar sudah menghilang dari hidupnya. Namun nyatanya terbalik, sosok itu belumlah lenyap sepenuhnya. Sosok itu masih bisa muncul di depan matanya—walau itu bukan berarti keinginan sosok itu sendiri.

"Mama~"

"Kyuu…"

Naruto langsung berjongkok, ketika melihat sosok putrinya yang sedari tadi ia cari. Menyambut Kyuubi yang berlari ke arahnya dan langsung mendekapnya dengan erat. Sejenak Naruto melupakan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia terlalu cemas akan keadaan Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba hilang darinya. Dan betapa leganya perasaannya saat ini bisa melihat Kyuubi kembali.

Kyuubi memeluk ibunya. Wajahnya agak sembab tenggelam dalam bahu itu. Ia benar-benar takut saat tiba-tiba tidak menemukan sosok ibunya dalam jarak pandangnya. Ia tidak tahu jika semua akan berakhir seperti ini—terpisah dengan ibunya. Tempat ini terlalu kaku dan membosankan untuknya. Dan niatan jail pun membuat Kyuubi berpikir untuk bermain kejar-kejaran bersama ibunya.

Fugaku memandang sinis dan tersenyum mencemooh, "Apa dia anakmu?" tanyanya membuat Naruto tersadar dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Naruto menggerutu, kenapa sosok itu tidak tiba-tiba menghilang saja dari hadapannya saat perhatiannya teralihkan? Kenapa dia masih saja berdiri di sana?

Naruto berdiri. Kembali ia harus berinteraksi dengan orang itu.

"Ya," Naruto hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan pelan. Tiba-tiba suaranya hilang tertekan. Suaranya bener-benar tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia ingin sekali lari. Jika bisa, ia ingin menghilang dari tempat ini dalam waktu sekejap. Ia tak mampu berlama-lama di hadapan orang ini. Orang ini mampu membunuh mentalnya dengan mudah. Membangkitkan kenangan masa lalu yang sudah lama ingin ia lenyapkan dari riwayat hidupnya.

Kyuubi bersembunyi di balik tubuh ibunya. Memandang takut sosok Fugaku. Ia tidak suka cara pandang Fugaku. Sorot dingin itu membuat Kyuubi merasa takut. Kyuubi mengeratkan genggamannya pada jas yang dikenakan Naruto. Semakin merengerut di balik tubuh Naruto, menyembunyikan hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di sekelilingnya gelap. Hanya penerangan minim yang membuat matanya bisa sedikit melihat sekelilingnya. Renji melompat dari pagar tembok yang ia panjat. Dengan pencahayaan yang kurang Renji menatap sekelilingnya. Dan saat itu Renji menyadari keberadaannya saat ini adalah di sebuah taman. Melewati semak-semak yang ada di taman itu, akhirnya ia menemukan bangunan yang ia cari. Sambil menyampirkan tas sekolah di bahunya, Renji tersenyum puas. Dan baru saja mengambil beberapa langkah, bola mata kelam itu langsung dapat menemukan sosok ibunya yang sedang berada di dalam gedung itu.

Lewat dinding kaca raksasa itu, Renji melihat Kyuubi—adiknya—berlari menghampiri ibunya. Bibirnya sedikit menyinggung seringai kecil melihat tingkah adik perempuannya itu.

"Dasar manja," gumamnya. Adiknya itu memang tidak bisa lepas dari sekeliling sosok ibunya.

Dengan santai ia melangkahkan kakinya, matanya masihlah terfokus pada sosok ibunya dan adik perempuannya yang sedang berpelukan.

Kini jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Ia bisa melihat wajah ibunya dengan jelas saat ini. Namun itu yang membuat Renji mengernyit bingung. Ibunya berdiri kaku dan wajahnya sedikit tertunduk. Terlihat sekali ibunya saat ini sedang gelisah. Lalu Renji menyadari jika ada sosok lain berhadapan dengan ibunya. Sebenarnya siapa orang itu? Bahkan ibunya tak begitu mantap saat menatap orang itu?

Berlari.

Saat itu juga Renji memiliki perasaan tidak enak tentang ibunya. Saat ia memasuki gedung, semua mata tertuju padanya. Para tamu undangan itu memandang risih kehadiran Renji berada di tengah mereka.

Bagaimana tidak?

Bagaimanapun saat ini, penampilan Renji sangatlah kacau. Rambut jabrignya berantakkan. Wajahnya pun dipenuhi luka memar. Seragam sekolahnya tampak kumal dipenuhi debu yang menempel.

Namun mereka tidak bisa menganggap jika Renji adalah anak sembarangan yang nakal. Melihat blazer yang dikenakannya tentu saja ia berasal dari sekolah kalangan elit.

Mengabaikan berbagai tatapan yang terarah padanya, Renji datang menghampiri ibunya. Di mana ayahnya sekarang? Kenapa ia tidak berada di dekat ibunya disaat seperti ini? Seharusnya ayahnya tidak meninggalkan ibunya sendirian di tengah orang-orang asing ini. Seharusnya ia tahu tidak semua orang rendah hati bisa menerima kehadiran ibunya.

"Mama? Apa ia tidak salah memanggilmu?"

Renji melangkah pelan. Ia bisa mendengar suara yang terdengar mencemooh itu. Apa maksud pria itu hingga berkata seperti itu di depan ibunya? Tanpa sadar Renji menyipitkan matanya. Menatap sosok pria yang ada di hadapan ibunya. Menatap ekspresi yang memuakkan dari pria itu. Lihat bagaimana ekspresinya, pasti orang ini merasa dirinya begitu tinggi hingga menatap rendah orang lain.

"Sebutan itu hanya cocok untuk orang yang bisa melahirkan… Apa kau tidak tahu?"

Naruto terdiam menatap Fugaku. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Bibirnya bergetar tak bisa mengatakan apa pun.

Ia tahu! Ia tahu itu! Ini memang aneh. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak atau mencoba menutupinya karena bagaimana pun sebuah fakta yang bicara di sini.

"Apa yang Anda katakan, Tuan? Tentu saja ia pantas mendapat sebutan itu."

Naruto menoleh dengan cepat mendapati suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya. "Renji…" ia begitu terkejut akan kehadiran Renji—putra sulungnya—tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Renji-_nii_~! Kau ke mana saja?" Kyuubi berlari ke arah kakaknya.

Renji mengelus pelan kepala Kyuubi, "Maaf… aku datang terlambat."

"Renji…" Naruto menatap khawatir putranya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Tidak apa, _Kaasan_," Renji menepis pelan uluran tangan ibunya yang ingin melihat keadaannya.

Naruto semakin menatap khawatir Renji. Bagaimana ia bisa berkata seperti itu? Apa ia tidak lihat wajahnya yang babak belur?

"Ouch~ apa dia juga anakmu, Naruto? Dia juga memanggilmu 'Ibu'?"

Renji menatap tajam, "Berhentilah berbicara dengan nada mencemooh seperti itu, Tuan. Apa Anda tidak tahu itu bisa menyinggung perasaan seseorang?" seru Renji dengan berani.

Fugaku terdiam menatap tajam bocah yang berani menatap balik tanpa merasa segan sedikit pun. Ia meniti penampilan Renji. "Berandalan…" gumammnya melihat penampilan Renji yang begitu buruk di depan matanya. Bagaimana bisa anak berandalan seperti itu bisa masuk ke tempat seperti ini? Sungguh menakjubkan bukan?

Fugaku menatap Renji dan Kyuubi secara bergantian.

"Aku bisa mengerti jika adik kecilmu masih bisa dibohongi dengan mudah. Tapi kau? Aku rasa kau tidak bodoh."

"_Nii-san_ aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya," bisik Kyuubi sambil memeluk erat pinggang kakak laki-lakinya itu.

Renji mendesis, "Apa maksud, Anda?"

Fugaku memalingkan wajahnya, melempar senyum sinis. Tampang memang terlihat menyakinkan, tapi tetap saja sebenarnya ia bodoh!

"Apa kau tidak tahu dengan _gender_ orangtuamu sendiri? Kau memanggilnya '_Kaasan_'?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan sebutan itu?" Renji geram. Ia tidak suka nada main-main yang keluar dari mulut Fugaku.

Apa maksud pria tua itu terus mencela ibunya?

Apa ia membenci ibunya?

Tapi kenapa?

Apa ibunya pernah berbuat salah pada pria yang tak dikenalnya ini?

"Tentu saja! Apa perlu kujelaskan bahwa yang pantas menerima sebutan itu hanya seorang wanita."

Hentikan!

Kumohon berhenti…

Naruto hanya mampu melihat lantai-lantai di bawah pijakkan kakinya. Napas sedikit memburu. Sejujurnya Naruto ingin sekali menyumpal mulut itu untuk berhenti bicara. Tapi bagaimana caranya ia bisa membuat seorang Fugaku Uchiha itu diam? Sedangkan orang di depannya ini bukan tipe orang senang mengalah.

Renji menatap sinis. Kini ia tahu maksud dari orang ini…

"Lalu memang kenapa, Tuan? Kurasa itu bukan urusan Anda jika ibu saya bukan seorang wanita."

Fugaku terdiam. Itu memang benar. Ini memang bukan urusannya. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, ia senang sekali membuat sosok Naruto terpojok atau pun menanggung malu di depan banyak orang. Lihat saja sekarang, sosok pirang itu kini terlihat tertekan bukan?

"Ya~ tapi apa kau tidak—"

"Tidak!" Renji langsung memotong dengan tegas. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Fugaku padanya. Ia menatap berani pria yang berumur jauh di atasnya itu. Dagunya sedikit terangkap menunjukkan sisi keangkuhan Renji. Seperti berhadapan orang sebayanya, Renji tak gentar sedikit pun menatap Fugaku yang mencoba menekan batinnya. Malah ia memberi sorot mata menantang pada pria tua di hadapannnya itu.

"Karena bagaimanapun dia adalah orang yang berhasil melahirkanku!"

Menggelikan.

Awalnya ia merasa kagum pada bocah di hadapannya itu. Ia belum pernah ditatap seperti itu apalagi oleh orang yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Namun mendengar kata selanjutnya yang lolos dari anak laki-laki di depannya itu mampunya membuatnya menahan tawa.

Benar-benar konyol! Perutnya rasanya benar-benar dikocok. Bahunya sedikit bergetar karena mencoba menahan tawa. Sungguh Fugaku merasa geli sendiri mendengarnya.

Apa ocehannya sedari tadi tak cukup membuat anak laki-laki ini mengerti?

Fugaku mendengus disela-sela tawa ringannya. "Sepertinya anakmu sudah tidak waras, Naruto. Dia bilang kau bisa melahirkan?"

Seketika emosi Renji langsung naik. Emosi yang tak terbendung lagi naik tak terelakkan. Bagaimana bisa pria itu menertawakannya?

"Kau…" Renji geram. Bahkan ia tidak sudi lagi untuk bersikap sopan santun di depan Fugaku.

"Renji!" pekik Naruto melihat putranya akan melayangkan tinju.

Mata gelap itu membelalak terkejut melihat kepalan tangan yang melayang di depan wajahnya. Fugaku masih belum bisa menormalkan pandangannya, meski layangan tinju itu berhenti tepat di depan wajahnya karena ada sosok yang menahannya.

"_Tousan_…" gumam Renji tertegun melihat sosok ayahnya.

"Jaga sikapmu, Renji!"

Nada itu tidak terkesan main-main. Matanya menatap dingin dan sedikit terselubung emosi terpendam di dalamnya. Ia tahu ayahnya sedang marah. Tapi tak lama kemudian tatapan Renji kembali sangar. Disentakan tangan miliknya itu agar lepas dari genggaman ayahnya.

"kau ke mana saja?! Kenapa _Kaasan_ ditinggal sendirian!" bentak Renji pada ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku bilang jaga sikapmu!" desis Gaara.

Renji membuang muka. Kenapa ayahnya itu tidak membelanya?

"Dan jika Anda tidak tahu apa pun, sebaiknya Anda tidak berbicara macam-macam!"

Gaara melirik tajam Fugaku—sosok yang belum dikenalnya. Bagaimana bisa orang ini terus memojokkan Naruto? Sudah cukup ia hanya berdiam sedari tadi mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi antara orang ini dan Naruto. Ia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Dan sepertinya orang ini tidak tahu apa pun tentang Naruto.

Fugaku berhasil mengendalikan diri dari keterkejutannya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kepalanya pusing.

Ba—bagaimana… bagaimana bisa anak itu—

"Kuakui untuk putri kalian memang mirip," Fugaku melirik Renji. "Tapi sebaiknya kalian tidak salah pilih."

Lantas saja perkataan Fugaku membuat Renji naik pitam. Tapi untung saja Gaara menahannya.

"Renji!" Naruto menarik putranya menjauh. Putranya sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa terus membiarkan Renji berada di sini.

Renji hanya bisa menatap penuh kebencian. Ia tidak menduga jika ia akan langsung membenci seseorang di mana mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Saya tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Anda berbicara seperti itu. Tapi yang perlu Anda ketahui, mereka adalah darah daging kami. Terserah Anda mau percaya atau tidak. Itu adalah urusan Anda," seru Gaara.

"Ayah…" suara lirih dan bergetar itu mengambil alih perhatian.

Sakura—wanita berambut seindah sakura itu—menatap bingung sekelilingnya. Ia tidak mengerti pada situasi yang ada di sekitarnya. Semua begitu berpusat pada keberadaan ayah mertuanya saat ini.

Sebenarnya ada apa? Bahkan kenapa ada yang berani mengunjingkan mereka di belakangnya?

"Naruto…"

Sakura terkejut menoleh menatap suaminya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang berbeda. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan lekat. Suaminya sedang terpaku. Pancaran matanya yang berbeda membuat Sakura mau tidak mau menahan tangis. Sasuke tidak pernah menatapnya seperti itu. Ia bahkan belum pernah mendapati Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan nada seperti itu.

Sebenarnya… sebenarnya seperti apa orang yang mampu membuat suaminya berubah 180 derajat seperti ini?

Naruto? Siapa dia?

Naruto berbalik kaku. Detak jantungnya lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Perasaannya semakin kalut tak menentu. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia juga akan bertemu Sasuke di sini.

Kenapa? Kenapa disaat ia sudah memulai hidup barunya, kenapa ada saja segelintir masal alunya datang mengotorinya?

Renji tahu jika suasana di sekitarnya semakin tidak nyaman. Dan ia juga tahu jika ia juga tidak boleh terus mengikuti egonya. Beradu mulut dengan orang tua di depannya ini memang tidak akan ada habisnya. Lagipula ia harus melindungi perasaan ibunya saat ini.

Renji maju selangkah dan tetap menatap lekat Fugaku. Sebelum akhirnya ia membungkuk hormat dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Fugaku masih memasang wajah kerasnya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Semoga ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita," ucap Renji menunjukkan ketidaksudian jika mereka harus dipertemukan kembali.

Mereka—keluarga Sabaku—memilih untuk mengundurkan diri. Meninggalkan sejumlah pertanyaan menggantung pada para undangan yang menyaksiakan 'perdebatan' Sabaku-Uchiha itu.

Sasuke tertegun ketika sosok pirang yang sangat dirindukannya itu perlahan menjauh. Hatinya menjerit memanggil nama Naruto. Tubuhnya membatu. Tidak! Ia tidak mau jika harus kehilangan sosok itu lagi!

"Sasuke!"

Suara dingin itu menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk menyongsong sosok pirangnya. Air wajahnya kembali dingin. Sorot matanya pun kembali redup hingga bola mata itu berwarna hitam kelam.

Hampa…

Hatinya kembali merasa hampa.

Sasuke hanya mampu menatap kepergian Naruto yang perlahan hilang dari bayangan matanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kenapa kau datang dengan penampilan seperti ini? Apa kau ingin membuatku malu di depan banyak orang?" tanya Gaara menginterogerasi putranya.

Renji memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tahu ia salah. "Maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Apa kau berkelahi? Kau sedang mencoba menjadi sok jagoan, heh?"

Renji yang sedari tadi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada klap mobil, kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Sorot matanya menatap balik tajam Gaara yang menatapnya penuh mengintimidasi. Ia tidak suka dengan tuduhan ayahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah memulainya!" desis Renji.

Gaara tersenyum remeh, "Apa itu berati kau boleh meladeninya?"

"Jadi kau lebih senang jika anakmu ini diam dipukuli?"

"SUDAH CUKUP!"

Suara Naruto mampu membuat mereka terdiam. Naruto menghela napas, "Tak seharusnya kalian seperti ini…"

Naruto tahu sifat putranya itu. Renji tidak akan pernah membuka mulutnya jika dia tidak mau. Ia bukan tipe orang yang terbuka bahkan pada keluargnya sendiri. Dan itu yang selalu membuat Naruto khawatir. Sedangkan Gaara tentu saja tidak suka sikap tertutup seperti itu.

Satu fakta bahwa kedua laki-laki yang ada dalam keluarganya sama-sama keras kepala.

Si mungil Sabaku hanya diam menonton interaksi antar keluarganya. Gadis kecil itu terlalu takut untuk ikut campur atau pun menyela.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" pecah Gaara di antara keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti mereka. Dari nada bicara maupun raut wajahnya memang tidak ada yang berubah. Namun dari pertanyaan yang terlotar begitu saja dari mulutnya sudah cukup menunjukkan jika sebenarnya ia peduli pada si sulung.

Renji melirik ayahnya, "_Tousan_ tidak perlu tahu. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Diam.

Mereka saling pandang.

Gaara menatap tidak suka atas jawaban putranya. Renji terdiam membalas tatapan ayahnya. Sedangkan Naruto saling bergantian menatap Gaara dan Renji yang saling melempar tatapan itu.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Hingga akhirnya mereka—

Huh!

—saling membuang muka. Berhenti saling menatap.

Keringat dingin meluncur turun dari pelipis Naruto.

Kyuubi terkikik geli melihat pemandangan di depannya. Hahahaha… ayah dan kakaknya memang sama saja! Benar kata orang 'Buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya!' itu benar bukan?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_SASUKE~" dari kejauhan sosok pirang itu datang menghampirinya._

"_Kenapa kau senang sekali berteriak, Dobe?!"_

_Mendengar seruan itu si pirang tersenyum lebar. "Jadi aku harus memanggilmu seperti apa? Seperti ini? Sasuke~ Sasuke~ Sasuke~" ucap si pirang sambil berbisik-bisik ketika menyebut namanya. Sedikit merasa geli juga jika ia benar-benar memanggil nama temannya itu dengan cara seperti itu._

_Sasuke mendengus. Temannya yang satu ini selain pandai merecoki ia juga pandai membuat berbagai alasan._

_Berbalik dan memulai melangkah pergi, Sasuke berniat untuk mengabaikan keberadaan si pirang. Namun lama-lama ia merasa aneh juga atas kediaman si pirang di sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka. Tidak biasanya. Karena si pirang bodoh itu selalu berceloteh panjang lebar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menoleh dan melihat keadaan si pirang yang tiba-tiba saja aura keberadaanya menghilang di sekitarnya. Padahal tadi ia masih sempat merasakannya._

_Alisnya langsung tertaut ketika temannya yang cerewet itu tertinggal jauh darinya. Malahan si pirang itu asyik berjongkok di depan sebuah toko bunga dengan wajah berseri-seri._

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Dobe?" Sasuke datang menghampirinya._

_Lagi-lagi 'Si Dobe' ini tersenyum lebar. Ia terlalu biasa mendapat seruan seperti itu dari pemuda raven ini. Walau kadang rasanya kesal juga terus dipanggil 'Dobe' tapi rasanya aneh juga jika Sasuke tidak memanggilnya seperti itu._

"_Lihat Sasuke! Bunga ini cantik sekali!" ucapnya tidak lepas memandang bunga mawar yng merekah di depannya._

_Kening Sasuke kini berkedut, "Kau seperti perempuan saja, Naruto."_

_Naruto cemberut, "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Lagipula aku suka bunga karena mereka itu unik!"_

_Sasuke ikut berjongkok di samping Naruto._

"_Bunga memiliki berbagai arti dilihat dari warna, bentuk dan besar kecilnya. Lewat bunga kita bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang sulit kita sampaikan pada seseorang. Seperti bunga mawar ini yang memiliki arti 'Aku mencintaimu' sebagian orang mereka sulit mengungkapkan kata seperti itu. Kurasa bunga sangat cocok untukmu, Teme!"_

"_Untukku?" Sasuke menatap Naruto seolah berkata 'Yang benar saja!' ia tidak suka bunga yang membuat kebanyakan orang dianggap romantis._

"_Iya! Aku yakin, kau belum tentu bisa mengatakan kata cinta pada orang yang kau sukai!"_

"_Aku tidak punya orang yang kusukai, Dobe!" desis Sasuke._

"_Suatu hari kau pasti punya! Tinggal berikan bunga mawar ini, orang itu pasti langsung mengerti apa yang ingin kau sampaikan!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat_

"_Tapi tidak semua orang tahu dengan arti bunga, bodoh!"_

"_Ayolah… tapi semua orang tahu arti bunga mawar! Hanya orang bodoh saja yang masih bertanya saat kau memberi bunga itu!"_

_._

_._

_Dan Naruto merasa tidak percaya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali menatap bunga mawar yang ada di depan matanya._

"_A—apa maksudmu ini, Sa-Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke menyodorkannya setangkai mawar?_

_Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa Sasuke memberinya setangkai mawar padanya? Oke! Ia menyukai bunga tapi seingatnya temannya itu tidak begitu perhatian padanya hingga mau repot-repot membawakannya bunga hanya demi memberinya tumbuhan favorite-nya itu._

_Sasuke berdecak. Matanya mendelik ke atas. "Kau bilang 'Hanya orang bodoh saja yang masih bertanya saat aku memberi bunga ini'. Dan kurasa kau benar-benar idiot!"_

_Naruto termangap-mangap. Ba-bagaimana bisa… Sasuke… dia…_

"_A—apa kau tidak salah?" Naruto masih tidak cukup yakin dengan maksud pemberian si pemuda raven ini._

"_Idiot!"_

"_TEME!"_

_Lama-lama Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas. Tidak menyangka jika ia yang akan mendapat sebuah pernyataan cinta?_

_Dari Sasuke?_

.

.

Semilir angin yang berhembus dingin, Sakura masih terjaga memperhatikan wajah tidur suaminya. Ada segenggam perasaan hangat saat melihat wajah tidur suaminya itu begitu damai. Entah apa yang sedang diimpikannya hingga dapat mengundang seulas senyum tipis di wajah suaminya.

Apa suaminya itu sedang bermimpi indahkah?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Kita akhiri saja semuanya, Naruto."_

"Hah!"

Gaara ikut terbangun.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menghapus jejak peluh yang mengalir deras dari pelipis Naruto. "Mimpi buruk?"

Naruto hanya mampu menatap Gaara. Tak mampu menjawab. Pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi oleh mimipinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia memimpikan kejadian di masa lalunya itu? Apa ini karena pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dan ayahnya tadi malam?

Naruto hanya pasrah saja saat suaminya itu menarik tubuhnya. Mendekapnya ringan dan kembali membawanya berbaring dengan beralaskan bantalan dada suaminya. Dengan tepukan halus di punggungnya, Gaara melantunkan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur.

Suara yang mendayu-dayu membuat Naruto tergoda untuk kembali memejamkan matanya. Sedikit membenahi letak kepalanya Naruto mulai kembali merasa mengantuk. Dibawah perasaannya yang masih bimbang Naruto berharap tidak akan ada yang merusak kehidupan kecilnya yang saat ini sudah bahagia.

Ia berharap tidak ada bagian masa lalunya yang telah lama ditinggalkannya datang mengusik kehidupannya.

Dan sepenuhnya ia terhanyut bahkan lantunan lagu yang didendangkan oleh suaminya hanya tinggal samar-samar di telinganya…

_I want stay like this._

_._

_._

**TBC!**

.

.

* * *

HOHOHO MINNA! YAN COME BACK! *disumpel sepatu* Mau UTS bukannya ngalapalin malah tulis fic *bener-bener dah* hehehe… fic ini Yan update! Masih ada yang penasaran sama kelanjutan fic ini?

GILA! Fugaku nganggap anak-anak Naruto itu hasil mengadopsi. Padahal gak tahunya… tapi kayanya dia belum tahu. Masih belum percaya dia! Terus! Terus! Ada flashback SasuNaru lewat mimipinya Sasuke~ moga kalian gak kecewa sama scene SasuNarunya.

Terus thanks buat yang udah review di chapter pertama kemarin terima kasih banyak! Yan belum bisa bales review kalian kali ini. Terus yang khawatir masalah pairing tenang aja ini fic SasuNaru jadi mungkin bakal penuh dengan flashback mereka.^^ *biar gak melenceng dari pairing*

**Review please?**


End file.
